A conventional lamp socket 71 is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a threaded inner periphery which is connected with a base 721 of a lamp 72, a contact tip is connected to a distal end of the base 721 so as to be electrically connected with the power source located in the socket 71. The other type of conventional lamp socket 73 is shown in FIG. 7 and includes two slots 731 defined therein and terminals are located in the slots 731. The lamp 74 has a board and two contact terminals 741 extend from the board. The contact terminals 741 are inserted into the slots 731 and contact the terminals to provide electric power to the lamp 74. The two different types of sockets 71, 73 are two individual sockets and the lamps 72, 74 have to be the right type. In other words, the users have to buy the two different types of lamps 72, 74 for replacement to the two different sockets 71, 73.
The present invention intends to provide a lamp socket that combines the two different types of sockets as one so that the user can install either one of the two types of lamps to the socket.